Washing Dishes
by Shigehisa
Summary: Neji's POV For once, I think I've done something very, very dumb.
1. Washing Dishes

_Neji's POV_

I stare at the ceiling in my bed. So far, I have wasted the first half of the day doing nothing but sleeping in and reading. It is deathlystill around the house. Not that it's strange, but thetranquillity is rather disturbing today.

I wonder what she's doing right now. I'm tempted to see her again. To watch her doing her own thing, humming softly, with a small smile on her baby-like face. Oh yes, she didn't look any different from when she was three. Shy, pure and untainted. Her pearly eyes carry the same features as mine, but there is a distinctive, and very visible difference between hers and mine. Like day and night.

I walk down the steps surely but softly. I don't want anybody to catch me trying to take a look at my cousin. It's a summer early evening with nothing to do. Even Lee has got some business going on today. Now Ican't help hopinghe would come and drag me out for a fight, so that I won't be doing anything dumb in this eerie silence. How I wish for someone to come pull me away from this place. Even Gai-sensei would do, if not Tenten.

_I think I want her_ … Oh, what did I just say? What on earth did I just say?

I guess my mind is clearer because of the quietness. No one has come to bother me. What have I just asked for in the back of my mind? That weak heiress of the Main House? Is this what I really want?

I've come to the end of the staircase. I walked over to the Main House compound casually like it's normal to walk inside without any reason. I'll be damned if a Main House member sees me. Not that they would immediately strike my entering their compound as an attempt to kill their heiress, but it's extremely out of my character to 'just come in and say hello'.

I activated my Byakugan and realized that no one seemed to be around here. They either went out, or stayed in their rooms. Unusual? Actually, no, because the Hyuuga compoundis a peaceful compound. But today was strangely quiet. There isn't even a single soul taking a walk. The clearing seemed deserted and neat. This was where I trained with Hiashi, the head of the Main House. Sometimes, I admit, he strongly reminded me of my own father.

I'm now at the side entrance of the Main House manor that leads to the kitchen. From the kitchen are sounds of water running and a little tune. Then the clanking of plates and bowls. I noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and literally pasted my tensed, anticipating self to the wall beside it. Then I tilted my head to try to catch a glimpse of what I want to see so badly.

At first, I caught a figure clad in a cream-coloured top, dark skirt and a white apron. It had to be her. I've seen her wearing that skirt. Then came the blue-black hair. Although her side view was barely visible I recognize that apron vividly. It was white with the flame symbol embroidered on the pocket. It was a very memorable piece of cloth. I split tea and black ink on it before, creating an ugly grey stain on the chest of her favourite apron. But she being she, refused to throw it away even when I bought a new navy-blue one for her. Navy-blue, so that stains would not be visible. I was rather unhappy when I noticed that she did not wear the one I got, and even took it out on Lee that day. He got a nasty bruise on the shoulder.

Then I relaxed from my edgy position and stood at the door, quite mesmerized by the image set before me. She was doing the dishes, humming softly, with a small smile on her baby-like face. I hope she doesn't see me and blow my cover. I hope that I'm standing on her blind spot or something. I took a step closer and slid the sliding door a little more, placing my left hand on the doorframe, hoping to catch more of her before I leave and go back to the real world.

The glow of the evening sunset reflected on her face and bounced off the corners of the kitchen. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of water running, a girl's humming, the clanking of plates and bowls, and birds chirping. I was there, at the door, transfixed by the contentedness and serenity radiating from her. Then she started washing the last bowl and I knew that after that one it would all be over.

Suddenly a strange wind blew and the sliding door gave my fingers a very hostile greeting. I yelled from the shock and pain, which was a stupid mistake to make.

She turned around abruptly and caught me holding my fingers tightly in misery. I wonder if she heard me cursing them. She left the bowl in the sink and rushed to me, wiping her hands on her apron and dripping soapy water all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing my poor, clamped fingers. "Do they still hurt?"

_You are the foolish girl who always puts others before herself,_ I thought. _Don't you want to know why the heck am I standing at the door stealing a look at you? _

"No," I said in my usual chilly tone, and took my hand away from hers. "I'm looking for Hiashi-sama. Have you any idea where he is?"

"He's out at the moment," she replied. I can sense that my cutting tone had hurt her once again. Our relationship has gotten better ever since the day I knew the truth about my father's death. But I allowed my actions towards you to soften only just a little bit. Sometimes I have to hurt you. _Don't you know that I didn't want to, Hinata ... _

"Well, I guess I have no business here then." I said before turning to leave, but she called me back.

"Do you mind waiting? I'll get the ointment for your fingers. They don't look too good." Then she hurried up the staircase. I wanted to be my own icy self and leave, but the thought of hurting her further caused me to stay put. A few seconds later she appeared again, with a small black container in her hands.

"Neji-niisan, here is …"

Careless, foolish girl. Did you just trip on the soapy water when you ran to help the person who _peeped _at you?

She landed on me almost instantly. I fell backwards and knocked my head on the ground outside, and so did she. It would be such an awkward sight. Am I glad that the Hyuuga compound is a quiet compound!

When I got up, I realized that her body was limp. Then I turned her over and discovered a really bad mark on her forehead. I called her name and shook her by the shoulders gently. But when she didn't respond, I got worried. Hinata, please don't be hurt or I swear I'll never forgive myself! Thankfully, she groaned and sat up, raising her hand in an attempt to touch the bruise. I quickly took her hand away.

"Don't touch it yet."

-

I sat beside her in the hall, rubbing the bruise on her forehead with a hard-boiled egg as she applied balm on my fingers and bandaged them (all four, I wonder why she bothers about them …). But suddenly she started wincing every time the hard-boiled egg met her forehead, and tried to shift away from the pain.

"Hinata-sama, please don't move." I said, trying to hold her still with my bandaged fingers as if she was a hyperactive little girl.

"Neji-niisan, I can do it on my own …"

"Be quiet," I ordered, and she was silent immediately. I continued to rub on her forehead, making her flinch each time I did. After a few times the sound of her pain was too much for me to bear, so I rubbed on a little gentler.

Then I realized what an intimate position she and I were in. My hand on her shoulder, and my other hand rubbing a kind of ointment on her forehead. I know she noticed this too, because I can see her blush a little. I also forgot the pain in my left fingers.

I was half-uneasy and half at ease. It was strange, yet comforting. But I knew that this had to end soon. I let go of her and sat a little further away.

"My apologies, Hinata-sama," I said, getting up. "For the trouble I put you through." Then I left the hall and entered the kitchen in order to get to the side entrance. I took a glance at the last unwashed bowl sitting in the sink, and then passed through the sliding door. I looked up and saw that it was already getting dark.

"Neji-niisan," her call was too tender to be ignored. I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds, then turned back and looked at her face. "Yes?"

"Please come by more often," she requested, her lips upturning in a warm smile.


	2. Windmill

A/N: I decided to add in a new chapter ... but didn't bother changing the title. I'm pretty fine with it.

Reviews:

Ruru, Haru and Hii-chan ... ahahaha I know you guys.

* * *

_Neji's POV_

I realize I have been 'visiting' the main compound a lot lately.

Yesterday I 'happened' to 'pass by' her house … and saw her sitting on the bench outside, humming and folding something.

I was curious. Way too curious. I walked up to see what she was folding – and cracked a twig on accident with my sandal in the process – causing her to pause and turn around.

She looked at the intruder as if he was Kisame wearing a green spandex outfit (alright, alright, apologies to those who cringed or spit out their dinner) and dropped her half-folded windmill. I get a little irritated at her reaction – hey, I'm not as scary as the weird blue and green creature mentioned above, am I?

"Oh … Neji… niisan."

"Is … Hiashi-sama not here today?" I asked, running out of excuses. What else can I say besides that? Stopping by to fold useless little windmills with her?

"He's being asked for by Hokage-sama," she answered with a slight smile.

"I …I see," came the reply even though I _knew_ he was away.

Why else would I dare to pay my future-head-of-the-clan Hinata-sama a visit then?

"Neji-niisan … would you like to …"

"Oh OK."

"Eh?"

_Darn. Stupid, stupid me._

"I mean … it's OK."

"Oh … anyway I don't think you will want to waste your time … folding windmills."

"I … _don't_ mind, actually."

--

She passed me some white, pink and blue paper happily as she started to fold the fifth windmill. I feel slightly embarrassed folding the pink paper as pink … is not really my colour. I watched her fold the ends neatly and perfectly, noticing her short, tidy fingernails at the same time.

I did my first windmill and it looked pathetic, regardless of how simple it is. She smiled when I held it up for her to see … and I melted on the spot.

Me, Hyuuga Neji … what an embarrassment.

It was kind of awkward to fold little dainty things and sit beside her at the same time, so I thought of something to say, but unfortunately I chose the wrong topic.

"Why are you making windmills?" I asked stupidly. How should she answer? I did them because I am weak and found so little reason to train since I will be the heiress of the clan one day?

She blushed a little. Oh no … Hyuuga Neji … you should read up on social skills a little more.

"It's for … Naruto-kun."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at her a few seconds before I came back from shatter-my-dreams-land.

"I … see."

"He's going on an important mission, and I hope to cheer him up … he's going out of the village again."

I saw her pearly eyes glisten. Oh OK, she's making windmills for the hyperactive guy with whiskers. Let's call him Kamaboko for now.

"I've heard that he would be going off for three years soon, so this will be … a small present for him …"

I fake a smile. Then I suddenly realize that I have to go back to have a training session with Lee. There was never a training session to begin with in truth, but it will exist for as long as a short conversation goes. Why? Because I don't like to eat kamaboko. Especially kamaboko in ramen.

I got up abruptly, dropping the blue windmill on my lap. As she bent down to pick it up, I quickly said that I have a training session to attend so that I don't have to lie to her face. I went off as quickly as I came, stepping on the same twig from earlier. I was in such a bad mood I _couldn't_ hear it yell 'injustice! Why me?'.

I could hear Hinata get up from her bench and try to go after me, but I could also hear her stop after two steps. I tried my best not to look back, but I guess she could see me turn a few degrees at the corner of my eye.

--

The ceiling of my bed seems so plain. So is my window. I look around my bedroom. It's even emptier than ever. I felt annoyed, frustrated and confused. Don't ask why. I have about as much understanding as you about it.

The house is quiet as usual. But quieter. Silence wanted so much to make its presence known it has utilized its ability to deafen people to the maximum. Yes, silence can deafen people. Heard of Sasuke? Ever since his family died he had no one to talk to. His house must be really eerily quiet. And what happened? Everyone was shouting at him how Orochimaru molests cute little emo boys but did he listen? Obviously not.

I decide to turn in early today even if it's only evening. I'll just wake up at 4am tomorrow to make up for it …

--

4am comes too fast. Maybe it's not really 4am yet. So why am I awake? Perhaps it is the rain outside playing a song. Or it could be the knock on the door. It was a soft knock. I didn't want to imagine who would appear on my doorstep.

I opened the door. The rain was light and mild, tenderly fondling my visitor's hair and clothes. Hinata smiled as I pull her in, and she started to remove a familiar blue apron.

"What were you thinking?" I chided, forgetting that she held higher authority over me. I grabbed a clean towel from one of the washroom cupboards and pushed it in her hands. That's where I saw a small jar of windmills, neatly folded and pinned to a stick. I also noticed tiny red marks on her fingers.

She must have accidentally pricked her own fingers with the pins.

I got so exasperated I tug her by her hand to the kitchen where the plasters and little jars of medicated creams were. I pasted the smaller plasters over about three pricked fingers – and at the same time mumbling insignificant little things.

Hinata had the same pink tinge on her cheeks again. I reckon I do too, since I could feel my face starting to have an increase in temperature.

I took a step back and apologized. This scene seems too familiar. Is this going to happen every time I get close to her?

I decide to change the subject. Then I found the perfect thing to talk about.

"What are you doing with that jar in your hands?"

Uh … maybe not. What if she asks me to help her send the jar of windmills to Kamaboko?

"Oh umm …" she began as she picked out a blue windmill. "You … should keep this one … you made it … yourself …"

She handed me the windmill, carefully pinned on a stick. I took in my hands and blew at it, making it turn happily. Hinata tittered a little behind her plastered fingers and stole a look at me.

"As for the rest of these … I'm going to give it to Ino. She came by today … and likes them very much … she says that it'll look nice in her flower shop."

I smiled, this time for real. Since it was raining slightly heavier now, I sent her back under this big umbrella which suddenly seemed very small.

"Please take care on your way back, Neji-niisan," she said almost cheerily. I waved a slight wave and turned away to return back to the branch compound.

--

Somehow I feel that my room looks more pleasant now. Maybe it's that blue little windmill at my window. Every now and then I told myself off for being so childish, but I usually forget it after a while. Now that I think of it … I finally know why the blue apron was so familiar.

It seems that my blue apron got worn by her afterall.

* * *

A/N : Kamaboko means 'fishcake' in Japanese. FYI ... 'naruto' is a kind of pink/white fishcake.


End file.
